peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-19 ; Comments *Eight winners of the Bang Bang Machine EP are drawn out. Peel wanted to reveal the winners of the KLF and Extreme Noise Terror singles, but he hasn't physically got his hands on the prizes yet. *The 90 minute segment of the second half of this show is in fairly muffled sound quality. *A strong automatic record level setting fades up quiet starts to records, only to dramatically fade down just as the tracks should be thundering in firing on all cylinders. Radio One suffered badly from this effect in the early 1990s, so it might not necessarily be the tape at fault. Sessions *Cobra only session, recorded 29th December 1991. *FSK #5, recorded 3rd December 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting File a begins at the start of the show :(JP: "Listeners, you can add my name to the list of red hot playboy millionaires who are not having sizzling affairs with the Duchess of York.") *Daniel Johnston: I Feel So High (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *Cobra: Tek Him (session) :(JP: "This is the number 35 record in the new chart.") *Daisy Chainsaw: Love Your Money (single) Deva *Gories: Give Me Some Money (7") Sub Pop *Orbital: Speed Freak (Moby Mutation) (12" - Mutations) FFRR FX 181 *FSK: 'Black Market' (Peel Session) *Cud: Love Mandarin (LP - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *News at 11:30 (edited out) *Monkeywrench: Bottle Up And Go (7") Sub Pop *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins: Bottle Up And Go (LP - Autobiography In Blues) Tradition File a ends (around 11:40 pm) File b begins *Even As We Speak: Beautiful Day (7") Sarah *Sir Mix-A-Lot: One Time's Got No Case (12") Def American *Therapy?: Fantasy Bag (LP - Pleasure Death) Wiiija *Billy Bragg: Which Side Are You One? (LP - The Peel Session Album) Strange Fruit :(JP: "I have to be honest with you, I never really imagined, as I said earlier on - or hinted earlier on - that we'd be able to get Cobra into the studio to record a session for this because we've had not a lot of luck over the years with artists from Jamaica... but we managed to get Cobra in at the last moment and it was well worth the effort.") *Cobra: 'Be Patient' (Peel Session) *FSK: 'Without Capitalists Things Go Better' (Peel Session) *KLF Vs Extreme Noise Terror: 3AM Eternal (acetate) *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12") Jimmi Kidd Rekordz :JP: "A stupendous record, that. No question about it." *Dawson: Leaf Sweepers And Sandwich Men (LP - How To Follow So That Others Will Willingly Lead) Gruff Wit File b ends File c starts *''(John reveals that his daughter Flossie was easily able to identify this track)'' *George Lam: 'Thundercats Are Go (unknown source - a CD from Hong Kong)' :(JP: 'Better than the original - a voice comes up from the engine room.') *Smashing Orange: Not Very Much To See (single) Native File 2 starts *Slam Mode: 'The Dance (Move Your Feet) (12")' (Right Area) *Splintered: 'Link (7")' (Dying Earth) *Catherine Wheel: 'Balloon (7")' (Fontana) *Cobra: 'Fulfillment' (Peel Session) *Chords: Taurus (star) (cassette - Angel Lust) *FSK: 'Horsti Schmandhoff' (Peel Session) *Verona: Please Don't Go (12") 4QX 10 File c ends *(news at 1 am) File d starts (duplicating section of file 2) *Chumbawamba: I Never Gave Up (single) Agit Prop *Jive Five: My True Story (CD - Our True Story) Ace *Excel D: Classical In Motion (12") Brainiak *Bongwater: Flop Sweats (LP - The Big Sell-Out) Shimmy Disc *Calamity Jane: A Lot Of Blood (LP - Martha Jane Cannary) SMR *Morson Phuka And The New Scene: Ndulakene (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi Vol 2 Electic And Acoustic Dance Hits From The Warm Heart Of Africa) PAM 002 (JP - 'that's spelt P H U K A. That's a funny way to spell 'new scene' I hear you say') *Disciplina Kičme: Čovek sa visokom temperaturom ('The Man With The High Temperature') () *EPMD: It's Going Down (LP - Juice: Original Soundtrack) MCA *Unsane: Action Man (album - Unsane) Matador File d ends ''' '''File e starts *FSK: Ostblockgirl '91 (session) *Cobra: Yush (session) *Santo & Johnny: Sleepwalk () Canadian American :(JP: 'Bet you don't hear that very often on any of these wretched oldies stations.') *End: Rebel Song (12") Flying *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Lucifer Sam (compilation album - Dark Side Of The Pool) Liquid Noise *(news at 2 am) Files 2 and e end File ;Name *a) 1992-01-19 Peel Show L088.mp3 *b) 1992-01-19 Peel Show L087a.mp3 *c) 1992-01-19 JP L283 *2) John Peel 19920119 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *d) 1992-01-19 Peel Show L087b.mp3 *e) L118b.aif.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:38:18 *b) 00:39:56 *c) 00:37:58 *2) 01:35:10 *d) 00:37:18 *e) 39:15 (from 6:32 to 27:46) ;Other *Files a, b and d created from L088 and L087 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *File c created from L283 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *File e created from L118b of SL Tapes, digitised by RC ;Available *a, b, d: Mooo *c: Mooo *2: Not currently available at stated location *e: Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category: SL Tapes